legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Odontotyrannos
Odontotyrannos 'or better known by human race as '''STAR-000 '''is an original creature from ''CIS Productions made to be the final antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc. The monster was made to appear in 2017 but the entrance of new antagonists like Vira Hermes and Red Moon Tyrant delayed it's introductions. The Tyrannos lizards are giant two-legged reptilian monsters that were first shown in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Angel Sub-Arc ''as Kanon Rihavein's monster-servant in humanoid form; first being introduced when the creature devoured Kanon and La Folia Rihavein's father, King Lucas of Fiore Kingdom. They are prehistoric subterranean reptiles that lived on Earth 298,000,000 years ago during the Permian Period but million years later the last survivor of the species was found by STAR LABS of United States of America and was kept in an underground facility in Nevada. The last of its kind was named '''STAR-000. Insatiable carnivorous monsters that dwell deep beneath the surface of Pangea continent millions years ago, the Tyrannous were responsible for wiping out the majority of humans' species long ago, and frequently menaced the other creatures living at the time. As such, it's speculated the species wiped out thousands of other species of dinosaurs, making them the perfect symbol of monstrosity. ''Overview This terrifying serpentine is a hypervore: a creature with such a hyper-adrenalized metabolism that it exists in a constant state of starvation. Just as a shark must keep swimming to survive, the Tyrannos must keep feeding, dislocating its own jawbone so to maximize its ability to swallow anything that crosses its path. And within that gaping maw exists a long, whiplash tongue, which the creature uses to ensnare and constrict its prey. After the mass extinction at the end of the Permian period, some of them adapted themselves to feed of radiation rather than meat; which most of them could not and died during the extinction that lasted for 50 million years. Its olfactory system can sense hot-blooded life across huge distances. Once it has picked up the scent, the blood in in the veins of its victim is like blood in the water. Perhaps most striking is the beast's fearful visage. A chilling, lidless skull-face peers out through translucent flesh, as two dark and lifeless eye sockets regard their prey with cold, unflinching malice. The patterning of its facial features may be indicative of deimatic behavior designed to threaten and terrify its prey. Given the unreachable depths of their subterranean nesting grounds and all their kind dead, STAR LABS have no way of knowing how big these things get, or the pecking order that governs their tribal feeding patterns. At some point, Mina Harker made the creature into her... pet due to how ''beautiful it was. At some point, the Revelation of Qliphoth began to worship the creature as it represents a part of what Black Demons are. ''Origins An ancient alpha predator that thrived during the Permian period, the tyrannous exists to devour, destroy, and dominate. Subterranean in nature, burrowing up through the geologically unstable steam vents across Pangeia continent, it is as though the tyrannos climbed up out of Hell itself. 290 million years ago, the kind was responsible for the extinction of hundreds of other species of dinosaurs thanks to their permanent state of hunger and malice for killing that lead many generations of future animals to cease to exist. The tyrannos retreated to the ocean depths as the radiation levels of Earth's surface declined, instead feeding on the planet's natural geothermal radiation from its core. However, only a few managed to adept themselves to the cold of the ocean and 97% of the species died on the process as the level of radiation on Earth fell to the point where 78% of all life in all planet was destroyed, even fish. The last tyrannos remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. As the time passed, only one survived in the depths of the Pacific ocean. In 1954, an American nuclear submarine unknowingly awakened him when it reached the lower depths of the ocean, drawing him to the surface in search of new sources of radiation to replace meat. STAR-000 (the last of the its kind) attacked and fed on American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific Ocean, with each nation believing the other was responsible for the attacks. After the KnightWalker Family's operation that lead to the destruction of Fiore Kingdom in 2021, the earthquake caused by the explosion of the country caused the monster to go to the surface and wiped out an entire primitive tribe of Africans in South Africa. However, before it could make its way to the land, the STAR LABS captured it and sent it to United States,Nevada where it was kept for 1 decade to be studied until the beginning of Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. Appearance Tyrannos are large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no hind limbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color. Their heads closely resemble those of Mosasaurs such as Tylosaurs, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Tyrannos have four digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, tooth-like structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leather-back turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey. Tyrannos adolescents are easily distinguishable from adult tyrannos. Their heads are smaller, and more sloped than an adult. They also possess a more prominently brown skin tone. Adult tyrannos are larger, with most being as big as Eiffel Tower of Paris. Their heads are more defined, larger, and somewhat angled. Personality Despite the creatures are prehistoric and lived in a period where most animals were not evoluted enough to display intelligence, the tyrannos are intelligent subterranean pack-hunting predators with insatiable appetites that are the results of their heightened metabolisms. They are highly aggressive, as well as incredibly persistent in pursuing their prey. They do however show some degree of intelligence as mentioned above and are smart enough to mimic cries of young animals to attract their prey (it also includes human babies once they recognize the sounds of their cries). The species tyrannos appear to be naturally fearless when in group as most animals as they know exactly they can overpower their enemies in number. The term "monster" may have originated from such creature as STAR-000 (if not most of its kind) also seems to have a hint of sadism as it licks its mouth before cutting the limbs of its victims with its teeth, such as ripping off the arms and legs of humans and animals and watching them suffer before consuming it; this implies the creatures knows exactly how to torture and takes delight in the suffering of its victim (prey is not exactly a word to describe the animals and humans devoured by it as the creatures kills for pleasure and to eat). Despite the insane hunger of the creature, the monster also seems to display cruelty and don't kill only to feed but to kill only for sport; same thing of humans that kills for no reasons whatsoever. Kanon's Odontyrannos The first appearance of the creature in the story was in an inferior humanoid form. Due to Kanon Rihavein's alliance with Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult (two who are related to STAR LABS), Mina Harker sent a small sample of the blood of her "pet" (STAR-000) to Kanon in Aldegyr Kingdom where it was tested in prisoners and turned them into ugly mindless beasts that obeyed only to Kanon herself. The only survivor of the experiments of the fusion between Odontotyrannos and humans was a man known as '''Joyan Newvion', who was charged for homicide and sentenced to die in a secret military human experiments lead by Kanon herself. In this form, the humanoid monster has long, black hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots. He wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features five spikes running down its center. He has dark fingernails. Beneath the mask, Äs has no lips, leaving his teeth and gums exposed. After Heis' summoning, the creature ceased to exist and its power returned to STAR-000 in Nevada. 6e0e61213af3b181b05e47853ae352f6.jpg tumblr_static_as_nodt_volstandig__tartar_foras_by_de1cide-d778t5m.png ''Theme Song Gallery gino-luka-kolling-screenshot019.jpg jama-jurabaev-creature0.jpg Kong_skull_island_skullcrawler_by_giuseppedirosso-db1ykpx.jpg skullcrawler_by_antarcticspring-dbsdb22.jpg Kong_skull_island_skullcrawler_2_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdkqoa.jpg Skull_crawler_by_zalgo529-dazbb72.jpg Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_5_by_giuseppedirosso-dblrwn4.jpg Kong_skull_island_alpha_skullcrawler_2_by_giuseppedirosso-dbdkrl8.jpg Skullcrawler.jpg C3scCSXUcAEYjlM.jpg Trivia *The Tyrannos' stomachs don't appear to be able to digest bone. *According to Mina Harker, they are the "Devils" of Mother Nature and are feared by the ancient natives of the planet to the point where they won't mention their true name. * The tyrannos (or STAR-000 to be precise) are the second OC monster of ''CIS Productions, with the first being FOLIE. Ironically, both were raised in the ocean but by different methods. FOLIE is actually younger than STAR-000, who has 200 million years old and is alive since Triassic period of Earth. *The original concept of the tyrannos are from Skullcrawlers from Kong: Skull Island.''' *Their name are based from "odontotyrannos" who has the same name. Odontotyrannos, also odontotyrannus or dentityrannus ("tooth-tyrant") is a three horned beast said to have attacked Alexander the Great and his men at their camp in India, according to the Latin Letter from Alexander to Aristotle and medieval romances that incorporated it. **Valerius's biography of Alexander (beginning of the 4th century) spells the beast's name as "odontotyrannus" and states that the strength of 300 men were required to drag its body out of the river. In the Syriac version of Pseudo-Callisthenes, it is the Mashḳělath or Mashklet which causes 26 casualties among Macedons and requires 300 men to tug out of a ditch, and in the Armenian version 1,300 were needed for the job. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category: Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:OCs Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Hybrid Category:Predators Category:Hungry Villains Category:Sadists Category:Non Humans Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Arc Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Giants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Pets Category:Brutes Category:Torturers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Evil from the past Category:Final Boss Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Human haters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts